Pokemon mystery dungeon: the delta fighters
by logicbear
Summary: This is a story when a 12 year old boy named logan is turned into a mew, and now has to fight against the corrupt pokemon also know as the delta species. Can logan and his friend save them all or will the pokemon world come to a end. Rated k to be safe


Hello everyone this is logicbear for yet another story. And I didn't really like the previous story I was starting on so I decided to just move on to this story. I have been planing to write this story about a year ago and here I am. If you are to lazy to read the summary, then TOO BAD. Read it I would like to thank ALL of you good people for taking time just to read my story. But before we get on I will like you to rate,and review after you are done reading. It gives me the support to keep on typing my fingers for more chapters. Also I will take requests for a better title for this story. Well lets get to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

* * *

Hello, my name is logan. And alot of crazy stuff has happened to me from the past few days and I have no idea how to describe those days. But it's your lucky I am bored enough to tell the story again.

* * *

I was sitting in my room, and at that time I was bored out of my mind.r finding ways to pass the time. I decided that I will go for a walk. Usually I like to take walks on summer days like these. It helps me clear out my mind and focus on things. But while I am out I usually get some quick snack at the gas station. I mostly buy the chocolate.

Usually I get back home after a half that I live with seems to care if I leave for a long time or not. So I usually just stay in my room and and take a nap. If im not doing that then I am usually playing on my 3ds.

Things soon got strange. It was only 6:00 pm and I felt like I have been awake for a week! I barley made it to my bed, passing out on contact...

* * *

Soon I became more conscious. I couldn't tell if this was real or not. My vision was blurred. And I couldn't feel anything. I began to panic when I couldn't even feel my own body.

When I was panicking I heard a faint sound

"...no need to panic." It said

"Where am I?" Where I was looked so weird I couldn't even tell if I was looking up or down.

"...you are in a safe place." That part made me calm down alot faster then I was.

"...you are here because I request something from you." The voice in that person was so pure, it felt like it could be trusted.

"What is it you want from me?"

"I would like you to help me in securing the pokemon world from it's Disasters.

"...wait,what!? I thought pokemon was just a game?"

"Yes, Pokemon is just a game in this universe. But in others pokemon can be seen everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Yes, everywhere in your house all the way to space."

"That is cool and all, but why do you want me to help? Cant you just ask someone else who knows more about pokemon then me?"

"Because,logan, I have been watching you carefully for the past few years and I think you seem like the perfect person to do this job."

"Ok, but what seems to be the problem."

"Before I tell you let me tell you a story."

"Ok"

"Long ago there said to be a pokemon who was hatched from a egg and created the universe and the planet. That pokemon was Named arceus. Then he made the rulers of space and time, palkia and dialgla. He felt as if there should be more living things so he had created mew to create more pokemon to inhabit the planet. There were more and more. Until there were no more pokemon to create. Those were the good years. and it had still remained till now. there are now pokemon that have been corrupted. it is known to anyone what has caused corrupt pokemon become things that respond to no one. And is said to have attacks never to be seen on a pokemon. We are calling theses corrupt pokemon the delta species. And has to be put to a stop."

"Dang, so how do we stop it?"

By finding the main corrupt pokemon of that area and purify it."

"How do we purify it?

"That is why we need your help, you have the power to save our world."

"I do?"

"Yes are you willing to do it for the sake of our world?"

"Let me think about this..."

A lot of stuff is going through my head right now and I am keep asking myself one thing... should I do it? I should do it. Maybe I can find new friends. I decided to tell it right now.

"I am ready to do this."

"I knew you were going to say that. But you cant go into the pokemon world as a human."

"Why not?"

"If you do it will mess up the balance of the world and might destroy it."

"Oh, well I am ready when ever."

"You will be teleported to the pokemon world now. And remember to never give up..."

After it said that I saw a flashing light. I felt my body change. I began to shrink to a very short size. I felt something grow out of my tailbone. And my hands fused to 3 fingers then covered in pink fur. After all that I heard it saying something about teleporting now. By the time I processed that in my head I was already teleported 500 feet in the air. All I remember after that is blacking out.

* * *

Wellllll what did you think? To much? To little? Please please PLEASE let me know in the comments dont forget to hit that fav button if you like it and and I might be answering questions if people post them. But till then. This is logicbear, signing out.


End file.
